


Four. Nine.

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	Four. Nine.

　　一九二九不出手，  
　　三九四九冰上走，  
　　五九六九河边看柳，  
　　七九河开，八九燕来，  
　　九九加一九，耕牛遍地走。  
　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　四九年里的四九城四九早已经过了，却还冷着，初春的北方没有看头，灰色的衰败，黄色的枯萎，病病殃殃，如同这个已经在二百年不太平中被拖成了痨病鬼的城市。  
　　  
　　陈有富肩背宽厚，套着松松垮垮的军服，也挡不住往那一站就是活生生的玉树临风四个字。会议要召开，这是惊天动地的大事，来的个个都是不能有任何闪失的大人物，警卫工作就显得尤为重要，他已经忙得脚不沾地好久了，今天难得不那么紧张，正赶上徐天来这边。  
　　  
　　小警察只远远地看了陈有富一眼，也没走过去，只安安静静地站在门口等着，有相熟的几个同志和他打过了招呼，他也笑着回礼点头。  
　　  
　　四月的天不算长，一会功夫太阳边开始压地平线，陈有富终于交代完了事情，转过身，就瞧见徐天在外头，抱着个公文包，夕阳落了他一帽子，黑色的影子从脚下到东方被拉的又瘦又高。  
　　  
　　陈有富冲他挥挥手，徐天笑了笑，也冲他挥挥手，他就赶紧转身去拿了自己东西下班。“你怎么来了？”他把自己的手套递给徐天，徐天没接，他就拉着他手帮他戴上，“也不喊我一声，杵这吃半天风。”  
　　  
　　徐天乖顺地低着头，看那双毛线织的手套包在自己还没好全的双手上，手套放了一天都凉了，但是陈有富的手很热，隔着纤维熥过来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“我帮分局来这边送名单——你应该知道的。”陈有富点点头，帮忙戴完手套就松开了他，徐天趁着那点热乎气搓了搓手，“没多久，看你忙就没打扰你。”  
　　  
　　北平解放，旧警察接管工作也随之展开，徐天在解放前有立功，也算是背景清白又思想进步的留用警察，这阵子不只陈有富——整个四九城里都忙，局里人手短缺，向上级打过报告之后，就派他顶上空，来回跑跑腿干点活。  
　　  
　　陈有富没说话，又点了点头。他和徐天认识是在一月份，那时候城内形式复杂，特务、抢匪、小偷、恶霸，还有国民党的游兵散勇，扰得这座老城乌烟瘴气混乱不堪。他跟着上级的车进城，手按在腰间的枪上，警惕地扫过人群中的每一个可疑分子，然后，有个人落进了他眼里。  
　　  
　　那人穿了一身中山装，远远地站在一处高地上，比起欣喜的欢迎人群，显得要冷静得多。陈有富凭着多年警卫工作养成的直觉，又多看了那人两眼，就正好看到他提起纱布包裹得严严实实的一只手，擦了擦眼睛。  
　　  
　　本来下意识握紧的手枪，就在看清那人通红的眼睛时，被松开了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　初春的北平荒凉不堪，但是躲过劫难的人们已经缓过了一口气。两个人慢慢悠悠逛着往回走，路边还有几个没来得及收起来的摊子。  
　　  
　　徐天经过一个卖糖葫芦的老人，“长官，来一根糖葫芦吧，保甜的。”老人一把颤巍巍的嗓子，从稻草扎的杆子上拿下来一根，手和糖葫芦也是颤颤巍巍的。  
　　  
　　陈有富看着明显有点动心的徐天，笑起来，“老人家，我们不是国民党的长官。”老人似懂非懂地点点头，眯着眼睛瞧他们的衣服，然后恍然大悟地“哦哦”了两声，“警……警察同志？是这么喊吧？”  
　　  
　　这次连徐天也微微笑起来，陈有富看着他随着弯眉而移动的那点小痣，“想吃？”嘴上是这么说着，但手已经从兜里掏出钱来，支给老人，接过老人手里那支鲜艳的糖葫芦，递到徐天手里。  
　　  
　　徐天乜他一眼，眼睛里笑意像是护城河的冰融春来，也从杆子上挑了一根糖葫芦，拿出来钱付了，塞给陈有富：“你也吃。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　两个人一人一根糖葫芦，一边吃着一边走。陈有富咬了一口，“唔，还真甜。”徐天抬眼看他，嘴里还有半颗没吃完的山楂，核和果肉在舌齿之间把字句混得含含糊糊：“我的也很甜。”  
　　  
　　陈有富凑近瞧了瞧他那一根，语气一本正经：“我觉得还是我这根比较甜。”  
　　  
　　徐天就睁着一双鹿眼看他，里面写着大大的“胡说八道”四个字，他便又笑起来，把自己咬剩的半颗递到徐天嘴边：“不信你尝尝。”  
　　  
　　徐天把自己的也递过去，然后叼走了那半颗。确实甜，这根糖葫芦上的山楂要更面一点，他慢慢抿出核，抬起头，又把自己的往陈有富面前送了送，“你吃啊。”“甜吧？”陈有富没回答他，还是笑着问。  
　　  
　　“甜。”徐天刚回答完，电车的铃声就响起来，停在他们不远处，陈有富一把抓住徐天袖子，拉着他飞快地奔上电车。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　车上满满的，没有位子，陈有富买了票，徐天拿着糖葫芦和公文包，腾不出手来拿钱，陈有富便主动伸手要帮他拿。  
　　  
　　“这是我的工作。”徐天拒绝了，改用牙叼着那根糖葫芦，掏电车一拉铃向前开动，他忙着掏兜，脚下不稳，一下子往后倒去。  
　　  
　　后面站了个短头发的女同志，被这么一下吓懵了，眼看着徐天就要倒她身上，陈有富一拉，先抓住徐天的手和公文包，接着胳膊一圈，就把人揽自己怀里了，只是徐天脚下还是没来得及刹住，踩了那位女同志一脚。  
　　  
　　两个人赶紧给人道歉，女同志好脾气地笑笑摆摆手，徐天才松了口气，继续专注于自己手里的糖葫芦。他吃得快，透明的糖渣粘在嘴角，亮晶晶地折着傍晚的余晖，像是什么细碎的水晶宝石。  
　　  
　　陈有富没帮忙擦，就只是低着头看着徐天，直到徐天吃完了糖葫芦，跟他要公文包时，两个人才注意到陈有富还圈着徐天的腰。  
　　  
　　他赶紧松开手，把包递还给徐天，然后又把自己那根糖葫芦也塞进徐天手里，“你把这根也吃了吧。”  
　　  
　　“你不吃吗？”徐天把公文包抱在怀里，皱着眉毛看他手里只缺了一颗的糖葫芦串。陈有富摇摇头，“你吃吧，我不爱吃这东西。”  
　　  
　　小警察哦了一声，听不出高兴不高兴，咬了一口山楂，陈有富看着那粒被咬的山楂，应该很甜。他这么想着。  
　　  
　　徐天一抬头便看见他巴巴的眼神，刚要递到陈有富嘴边，又想起这是在满满是人的电车上，就低下头把剩下半颗也吃掉了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一串糖葫芦刚好在下车时吃完，晚霞越来越红，照着沿护城河往回走的两个人。北平这个春来得迟且冷，但河边的柳树已经悄悄吐了芽，嫩绿里点着点鹅黄，脆生生毛茸茸的，像是这个衰败的老城里正在复苏的生命力。  
　　  
　　徐天从树下走过，跳起来半真半假地伸手去抓柳条，“再过些日子就可以勒柳芽吃了。”他没抓着，放弃了，正要往前走，陈有富却伸长了胳膊，踮了一点脚，真的帮他去抓柳芽。  
　　  
　　“你干什么！”徐天赶紧拉住他，“我就是说说。”两个人这么一拉扯，离得很近，面对面，没了车上那串又酸又甜的糖葫芦。  
　　  
　　橙红色的落日把徐天瘦削苍白的小脸映得红润了几分，陈有富看着他嘴边那点碎糖渣，伸出右手，徐天像是受了惊的兔子，看着那只手靠近自己，最后落在嘴角上。  
　　  
　　他有点懵，但是下一秒徐天就感到了他唇边和陈有富手指之间有些东西，他反应过来应该是糖葫芦吃到了脸上，刚要自己伸手抹掉，却又看见自己手上正带着陈有富的毛线手套，怕给他蹭脏了，就还是放下，由着陈有富帮他弄。  
　　  
　　糖渣有点干了，粘上没那么容易被蹭掉，陈有富手上加了点力气，磨得徐天嘴角都红了。但是从徐天的角度看去，陈有富的耳朵红得让他身后的霞光都自惭形秽。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　陈有富比徐天高，也比他壮，影子刚好把另一个笼了进去，一点都没多。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　四九年里四九城的杨柳风吹过来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　END.  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
